Must
by lightfiresomnia
Summary: Park Chanyeol. Anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya. Sombong, egois, tidak mau mengalah, semua yang diinginkannya harus terpenuhi. Tipikal anak tunggal orang kaya. Tapi, apakah Chanyeol juga bisa mendapatkan cinta dengan sifatnya itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Must**

 **Chapter 1**

By: lightfiresomnia

main cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Park(Choi) Siwon

Park(Kim) Kibum

Byun(Kim) Jongwoon - Yesung

Byun(Kim) Ryeowook

Dan akan bertambah sesuai situasi dan kebutuhan

Rated:

T

Genre:

Childish, Romance

Disclamer:

Fic ini tercipta karena tadi malem gw kagak bisa tidur dari jam 10 sampek jam 12. Fic ini hasil imajinasi gw sendiri! Berani copas tanpa izin ke gw dan ketauan sama gw, gw ajakin WAR!

Fic ini spesial gw bikin buat my partner in crime exo_gs_edit

Selamat menikmati(?)

Siwon tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruangan tempat Kibum sedang menjalani proses persalinan. Baru lima menit Siwon duduk, ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu yang terdapat kaca buram di tengahnya. Siwon mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana melalui kaca itu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa memberikan pemandangan yang Siwon ingin ketahui.

Drap drap drap

Suara derap langkah menggema di lorong rumah sakit menuju tempat Siwon berdiri. Tampak Yesung, Ryeowook dan Baekhyun -yang berada di gendongan Ryewook- berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Siwon. Siwon yang menyadari kedatangan tetangganya itu segera menyambut kedatangan Yesung dengan memeluknya erat. Yesung pun membalas pelukan Siwon dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon, mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

"Oh hyung, aku sungguh tidak bisa tenang saat ini" adu Siwon kepada Yesung setelah melepaskan pelukan singkat mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu wajar. Dulu aku sama sepertimu saat menunggu Ryeowook berjuang melahirkan Baekkie. Kibum itu wanita yang kuat, ia pasti bisa melahirkan anak kalian dengan selamat. Percayalah" kata Yesung memberi semangat pada Siwon yang masih belum bisa tenang.

Baekhyun yang sudah turun dari gendongan Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Siwon dan menarik-narik celana kain Siwon. Siwon yang menyadari itu kemudian berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan buah hati Yesung dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan tingkah anak mereka.

"Siwon jushi tenang saja. Baekkie sudah sering berbicara dengan adik bayi untuk tidak merepotkan Siwon jushi dan Kibum jumma. Nanti kalau adik bayi sudah lahir, Baekkie akan ikut menjaga adik bayi. Baekkie janji" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan wajah Siwon dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekyun. Perkataan Baekhyun membuat perasaannya cukup tenang. Tak tinggal diam, Siwon pun menyambut jari kelingking Baekhyun dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Terima kasih Baekkie. Jushi terima janji Baekkie" ucap Siwon kemudian menarik Baekkie ke dalam pelukannya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang memperhatikan interaksi Siwon dan Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Sungguh Baekhyun yang masih berusia 5 tahun ini tau cara untuk menenangkan suasana yang sedang tegang ini.

Oe oe oe

Suara tangis bayi menggema dari dalam ruangan tempat Kibum bersalin. Lampu yang ada di atas pintu keluar-masuk ruangan itu yang semula berwarna merah berubah menjadi hijau.

Ketiga orang dewasa yang ada di sana menahan nafas saat melihat seorang dokter yang membantu persalinan Kibum keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dilepasnya masker yang menutup wajah sang dokter. Tampak senyum menghiasi wajah lelahnya.

"Selamat Siwon-sshi. Bayinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kibum-sshi serta bayi kalian selamat dan dalam keadaan sehat" sang dokter mengatakan kabar yang membuat Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowook dapat bernafas lega dan tersenyum bahagia.

Terlebih Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya. Diraihnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baekkie dengar? Adik bayi sudah lahir! Laki-laki! Ahjushi senang sekali!"

"Yey! Baekkie punya adik laki-laki! Baekkie juga senang sekali jushi!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah gembira.

Siwon menghambur ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook dan memeluk mereka erat setelah melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya.

"Kalian dengar hyung , noona. Anakku sudah lahir. Kibummie dan anakku juga dalam keadaan sehat!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook menanggapi tingkah Siwon dengan senyum maklum. Keduanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon dan memberinya ucapan selamat dan ikut berbahagia.

Siwon yang sudah merasa lega segera mengatur nafasnya karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Boleh kami masuk dok?" tanya Siwon yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya dengan tenang.

"Silahkan" sang dokter memberi jalan kepada empat orang yang ada di sana untuk memasuki ruangan bersalin Kibum.

"Kibummie"

Siwon menghampiri sisi kanan ranjang tempat Kibum berada. Sedangkan Yesung, Ryeowook dan Baekhyun berada di sisi kiri ranjang Kibum.

Terlihat Kibum sedang dalam posisi menyandar di kepala ranjang dengan bayinya yang berada dalam dekapannya. Siwon mengecup sayang dahi istrinya itu, kemudian mengelus pipi gembul anaknya yang baru saja lahir.

"Baekkie mau lihat adik bayi jumma" pinta Baekhyun kepada Kibum.

"Wah, Baekkie juga ikut menunggu adik bayi ya? Duduklah di sini Baekkie" Kibum menunjukkan sisi ranjang yang kosong, cukup untuk Baekhyun duduki agar gadis mungil itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bayinya.

"Eummm, nama adik bayinya siapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat akan menyapa bayi yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Namanya Chanyeol, Baekkie. Park Chanyeol" sahut Siwon.

"Halo Chanyeollie. Uhh, terlalu panjang. Noona akan memanggilmu Channie saja ya? Dan panggil noona Baekkie noona"

TBC/END

Cuap" gw:

Maaf kalo banyak typo dan bahasa nggak sesuai EYD,

Terima komen di akun ig maupun di sini.

See you in next chap~~~~

(Kalo ada yang baca)


	2. Chapter 2

MUST

CHAPTER 2

By: lightfiresomnia

main cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Park(Choi) Siwon

Park(Kim) Kibum

Byun(Kim) Jongwoon - Yesung

Byun(Kim) Ryeowook

Dan akan bertambah sesuai situasi dan kebutuhan

Rated:

T

Genre:

Childish, Romance

Disclamer:

Fic ini hasil imajinasi gw sendiri! Berani copas tanpa izin ke gw dan ketauan sama gw, gw ajakin WAR!

Fic ini spesial gw bikin buat my partner in crime exo_gs_edit

Selamat menikmati(?)

13 tahun kemudian

'Perhatian. Perhatian. Pesawat dengan jurusan penerbangan ke Jepang akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Diharap para penumpang segera memasuki pesawat. Terimakasih'

"Sudah Channie, lepaskan pelukanmu. Nanti Baekkie noona bisa ketinggalan pesawat"

Keluarga Park dan Keluarga Byun saat ini tengah berada di Bandara Incheon untuk mengantar kepergian Baekhyun ke Jepang untuk kuliah disana.

"Tidak mau. Channie tidak mau berpisah dengan Baekkie noona."

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Baekhyun. Bahkan di usianya yang ke 13 ini, tinggi Chanyeol sudah setara dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Channie. Lepaskan pelukanmu, kasihan Baekkie noona kalau dia tidak jadi berangkat gara-gara Channie tidak membiarkan Baekkie noona masuk ke pesawat"

Kibum mencoba membujuk anaknya agar mau menbiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

"Biar saja. Biar Baekkie noona tidak usah berangkat sekalian. Jadi Baekkie noona bisa selalu bersama Channie"

Chanyeol tetap kekeh tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya yang sudah hampir 10 menit. Itu artinya waktu Baekhyin tinggal 5 menit unttuk masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Oh ayolah Channie. Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar Baekkie bisa segera berangkat?"

kibum merasa kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol kali ini. Hingga Kibum kehabisan kata-kata untuk membujuk anak satu-satunya ini. Kibum merasa tidak enak kepada Keluarga Byun karena anaknya menghalangi anak mereka pergi. Sedangkan keluarga Byun hanya yersenyum maklum melihat kemanjaan anak tetangganya ini kepada anak mereka.

Seringai muncul dari kedua belah bibir Chanyeol.

'Inilah kata yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi'

"Channie akan membolehkan Baekkie noona pergi kalau kalian semua membiarkan Channie selalu tinggal dengan Baekkie noona saat ada liburan sekolah. Dan Channie lah yang akan memilihkan apartemen untuk Baekkie noona di Jepang. Baekkie noona tidak boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun. Satu lagi dan yang paling penting. Baekkie noona harus pulang ke Korea dan menikah dengan Channie kalau sudah selesai kuliah di Jepang. Titik"

Persyaratan yang diajukan bocah berusia 13 tahun ini dianggap enteng oleh kedua pihak keluarga ini.

Baekhyun memandang keempat orang dewasa yang ada dihadapnnya.

'Lebih baik Baekkie iyakan saja daripada gagal berangkat'

Keempat orang tua itu memberikan isyarat yang sama untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Baekkie noona janji. Jadi tolong sekarang lepaskan pelukan Channie ya?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun memeluk satu persatu lima orang yang mengantarnya ini. Tiba pada Chanyeol yang dipeluknya untuk bagian yang paling akhir, Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun yang sontak membuat kelima orang dewasa yang ada di sana terbelalak kaget.

'Sudahlah. Tidak akan berangkst Baekkie kalau hal ini krmbali diperdebatkan'

Baekhyun yang sudah kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya segera berlari masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Baekkie noona"

Teriak Chanyeol saat tubuh Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sedangkan keempat orang tua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.


	3. Chapter 3

MUST

CHAPTER 3

By: lightfiresomnia

main cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Park(Choi) Siwon

Park(Kim) Kibum

Byun(Kim) Jongwoon - Yesung

Byun(Kim) Ryeowook

Dan akan bertambah sesuai situasi dan kebutuhan

Rated:

T

Genre:

Childish, Romance

Warning:

Gaje, GS for uke, pendek, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Garing, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, feel nggak ngena, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan yang lainnya. ::_::

5 years later

Senin pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Park yang hanya berisikan 3 orang manusia saat ini tengah ramai karena sang kepala keluarga baru kembali dari pelayarannya di pulau kapas pada pukul 06.50 KST. Padahal sang istri sudah mencoba membangunkannya berkali-kali sejak pukul 06.00 KST. Tapi apalah daya, sang suami tetap ngotot tidak mau keluar dari selimutnya. Mungkin ini karena efek ia harus mempersiapkan pidato yang akan disampaikannya pagi ini pada acara kelulusan siswa tingkat akhir Senior High School tadi malam hingga larut sekali. Barulah setelah sang kepala keluarga terbangun sempurna dari tidurnya ia langsung melesat ke dapur (tempat di mana biasanya istrinya berada).

"Noona! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!"

Kembali dengan nada manjanya yang sekarang terkesan menjijikkan terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

"ask with the wall in our room"

Tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya dari menyuapi putrinya yang baru berusia 1 tahun, Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan setidaknya noona bisa memaksaku untuk bangun"

Protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Oh Channie sayang, tidak kah kau malu dengan Aeri? Aeri saja mudah dibangunkan, sedangkan kau? Harus dengan cara apa lagi agar kau bisa cepat bangun? Cepat mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat, waktu terus berjalan Channie~~~~"

Dengan sedikit omelan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap jam dinding yang ada di dapur dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya ketika waktu menunjukkan kalau ia hampir terlambat kalau tidak segera bergegas.

"Lihatlah Aeri-ya. Appamu masih seperti itu. Eomma jadi repot kalau harus terus memiliki 2 bayi sekaligus. Yang satu sweety baby Aeri, yang satunya lagi big boss baby Channie, huft"

Yap. Benar sekali!

Setelah Baekhyun lulus dari kuliahnya di Jepang dan Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, satu bulan kemudian diadakan acara pernikahan yang sangat meriah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai pengantinnya. Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol setelah ia lulus dari kuliahnya.

Bukan hanya karena janjinya itu, tapi memang mereka saling mencintai. Baekhyun yang dulunya hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai adik kecilnya yang harus ia jaga perasaannya, lama-kelamaan perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta seorang wanita terhadap pria. Perasaan itu mulai ada karena kegigihan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan cinta noona kesayangannya yang tak pernah pudar.

Setiap libur semester, tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol absen untuk pergi menginap di apartemen Baekhyun yang berada di Jepang. Chanyeol yang merupakan anak manja dan egois mencoba untuk menjadi Chanyeol yang mandiri dan selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun -walaupun sesekali sikap manja dan egoisnya kembali muncul-. Mengikuti kemana pun Baekhyun pergi. Menunggu Baekhyun di taman atau di kantin kampus selama Baekhyun ada jam kuliah. Dan kegigihan Chanyeol pun membuahkan hasil. Baekhyun akhirnya merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya kepada Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang usia pernikahan mereka sudah 6 tahun dengan dikaruniai seorang gadis mungil yang masih berusia 1 bulan. Chanyeol pun sekarang menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga Park. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus memberikan sedikit pidato sambutan karena keluarganya merupakan salah satu pemberi sumbangan terbesar di salah satu High School yang ada di Korea ini.

Maka dari itu hari ini keluarga kecil Park sedikit rusuh dipagi hari yang cerah.

Drap drap drap

Derap sepatu yang berjalan dengan tergesa diikuti dengan munculnya sosok lelaki tampan dengan balutan jas formal yang serasi dengan pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan terlihat dalam pengelihatan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ayo noona, Aeri-ya, kita berangkat"

Chanyeol mendatangi istri dan anaknya yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang keluarga untuk menunggunya. Baekhyun menyambut dengan senyuman hangat dan Aeri yang mengeluarkan pekikan bahagia untuk menyapa Appanya itu.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi dengan Aeri di gendongannya. Sedangkan lengan kirinya mengapit lengan kanan Chanyeol untuk berjalan bersama menuju mobil yang sudah siap untuk mengantar ketiga anggota keluarga Park ini untuk pergi ke acara yang sudah pasti mengharapkan kedatangan mereka.

THE END

Jelek? Pendek? Nggak jelas? Garing? Mianhae ︶︿︶

Daripada kagak kasih dikasih ending, ye kan? V(^_^)V

Thanks buat **yousee, cici fu, yeolovesbaek, IYou, parklili, Firda473, sekaaaaaai, park ae nie** yg udah mau kasih RFF buat ff gaje ini. Sebenernya bayangan gw di ff ini bakalan jd panjang chapnya. Tapi apalah daya, ide cerita ilang dibawa tikus lewat di pinggir jalan(?). Mianhae T_T.

See u in next story ㈇5㈇5㈇5㈇5


End file.
